


搞飞机

by huqiu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huqiu/pseuds/huqiu
Summary: Mov设，紫眼骑士卡车x骑士威
Relationships: Optimus/Megatron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	搞飞机

威震天得到消息回来的时候，擎天柱正矗立在神殿外的广袤空地上。  
领袖身边空无一人，求雨鬼不知道去哪里了，就算在，多半也是和这高贵的骑士没什么话好说；昆塔莎蛰居神殿中心，几乎从不离开那处仅存的能源节点，她的信徒侍奉左右，因而在这里的就只有领袖一个。他只身而立，安静而沉默，经过简单修整的机体沐浴恒星的余晖，那些可见光穿过赛博坦稀薄的大气，在骑士满是划痕的装甲边缘镀上一层艳艳火色。  
他正注视着远处微微泛着光的地平线，曾经，在主恒星沉入夜色的两个大周期过后，塞卫二将会在此处升起。  
然而那颗古老的卫星早在星球远距传输的过程中卷入力场边缘，被庞大的引力扭曲撕扯，碾碎成宇宙的尘埃。现在那里远远地，只能看到一颗水蓝色云遮雾罩的行星。  
地球。  
银灰色战机从远方掠来，裹挟一阵呼啸，在半空机头调转，机械零件咬合折叠，齿轮嗡嗡作响，由飞行载具转变成粗犷的钢铁骑士，落地时轰然有声，激起一片浮土。威震天从十步开外的缓坡大步跨过来，神殿位于此处地势最高点，从这里俯瞰下去，可以看见一片废墟。  
那不过是母星上满目疮痍中的小小一隅。  
擎天柱转过身来，安静地注视气势汹汹的来访者，神情冷漠。  
“全都是你的错。”威震天从背后走近，嘶声道，说话间露出尖利的牙，像极了预备撕咬猎物的机械恐兽。  
“我知道。”擎天柱说。  
这个回答几乎令威震天发笑，而实际上他也这么做了。他的机体庞大而沉重，效能强大的引擎随着发声隆隆轰鸣，比起大笑，听上去更像是低吼。  
“你现在倒是承认得干脆了，擎天柱。抛开那些假仁假义，你没有借口可以为自己开脱了，对吗？太迟了，领袖，看看赛博坦，看看我们的母星。"威震天举起手臂，摇摇一指，脚下星球死一般沉寂的广袤大地缄默无言，"我履行我的职责，我保护她，我捍卫她，我化身战火，击杀一切威胁。而你，领袖，你又做了些什么？我曾经有过数次挽救她的机会，而这一切——”高大的铁灰色金刚怀着高亢的怒意，猩红的光镜像是燃烧的恒星，“——所有的，所有的，都是你的错。”  
“我，知道。”  
擎天柱这样回答他。  
“你根本一无所知！”  
威震天咆哮，上前一步抓向擎天柱的肩甲。像是激活了某种紧急反应装置，擎天柱迅速歪过肩头，反手扣住威震天的腕部装甲，反而将那高大的军品拉得失去平衡。他的战斗协议从来没有关闭过，一切突发状况都以战时应对方案处理。四百万年时间太长了，足够擎天柱的机体零件和构架几次翻新，数据库记录和学习组块也更新数次，他和曾经那个埋首于科研和民政的小地面车，没有什么地方是一模一样的了。  
就连火种——就连那颗该死的火种，也烧成了别的模样。  
威震天发出足以令人胆寒的怒吼，用力掀开那具红蓝机体，军品强大的爆发力令这轻而易举。他们像过去的很多次那样扭打在一起，手指收拢握紧成拳，狠狠地击碎对方面甲旁脆弱的护板。两具重型机铿锵撞击，从神殿前的缓坡上滚了下去，臂甲前置钢刃与厚重的装甲刮擦，割开镀层发出刺耳的刮擦音。威震天咆哮着扣住领袖的头雕，将他狠狠砸向一侧断壁，擎天柱屈膝踢开他，翻身骑在威震天的机体上，手持审判之剑，古老剑身因能量灌注而亮起灼目的炽色，剑尖刺进威震天的侧腹部，将这具钢筋铁骨的高大躯体钉在赛博坦的地面上。  
那一瞬间，擎天柱似乎有些困惑。在他的预设中，争斗不该结束得这般容易。  
"你真的很擅长这个，是不是？"  
威震天尖锐地嘲道。长剑刺穿了他的一处内置辅助散热叶片，被剑刃卡住的旋转轴可怜地僵在原地，在更靠内侧一点的地方是连接上下机体的能量管线束，如果遭到破坏，几个循环内就会因为失能而削弱可观的战力。擎天柱原本的目标就是那里。  
这就没什么，他们都习惯了抓住一切机会将对方置于死地，但威震天依旧不满。他没有抽出刑罚，他本来不打算把事情变成你死我活的争斗，而擎天柱，他的兄弟，根本没有理解这一点。  
"昆塔沙会修好你。"  
困惑只存在了几个纳秒，擎天柱直起身，冷淡地回应。领袖缓缓拔出熄灭灼火的长剑，将它立在一边。审判锋锐的剑刃切入赛博坦表面坚硬的地面，之前的高温让剑身沾染的能量液蒸腾，烧成点点黑痕，擎天柱随手掸去最显眼的一小块焦黑，亮紫色的光镜对其来源视若无物。威震天惊讶于他的毫无愧疚与无动于衷，很快他就明白这是造物主的手笔。  
剔除了那些累赘的道德与正义感，现在的擎天柱就如标准的矢量，起点在这里，方向在那里，就这样笔直地前进，道义或感情，什么都不能成为阻挡。  
这实在是有些新奇。  
擎天柱总是在想很多事。过去的他探究过去，后来的他思考后来，他考虑很多，有机星球，有感知生命，自由啊权利啊，林林总总，赛博坦反而放在最末。而现在他终于醒悟了，却是因为根植在系统底层的小小病毒。  
哈，了不起的造物主。  
银灰色的暴君在心底发出一声低嘲。  
现在造物主的杰作就在他面前，半跪着，压在高大军品的上方，清俊的面部因表情匮乏而令人索然无味。擎天柱垂下末端上挑的光镜遮板，那亮紫色的光学镜头里面织着绮丽螺纹，他似乎在思考什么，与赛博坦或地球全然无关的东西。标准矢量在这里，小小地打了个波折。  
他的手掌伸进威震天裙甲下方，摸索着找到遮盖对接列阵的挡板。  
机体是全新的。  
威震天厌恶地球人的造物更甚于地球肉虫本身，昆塔沙也的确看不上人类公司颇为粗糙的科技。那处更改了结构，擎天柱遵循记忆在曾经是卡扣的地方摸索未果，他听见一声嗤笑，抬起光镜对上威震天挑衅的目光。  
领袖与他对视两个星秒，眼神沉静，下一刻，骑士的手指嵌入边缘缝隙，强行撕开了那处挡板。  
威震天发出不悦的咆哮，拱起腰部联动轴，侧身抬腿迅猛一踢，凶狠地踩在擎天柱的肩上，几乎将领袖的给踹得斜飞出去。对抗迅速激活了领袖的应对机制，擎天柱抓住他的小腿装甲，一拳击打在膝部关节的侧弯，后将腿部折起。威震天手爪扣着领袖脆弱的音频接收天线，硬生生将他扯歪了头雕。  
托那高温剑刃的福，腰腹部那处贯穿伤边缘零件熔成金属锭，包裹覆盖在破裂的电路和管线上，阻止能量液的流失。这实在算不上什么，疼痛不值一提，擎天柱的忤逆和对抗才是他愤怒的根源。  
"看看呐，领袖。"银灰色的高大军品靠近他，充满恶意，"就算有任何方法来解决，你也会下意识地选择暴力。你跟我一样享受它。"  
擎天柱不语。他没有被激怒，也没有因为这个意外打乱节奏，这让威震天有那么几个纳秒在怀疑领袖的感情模块已经彻底丧失了功能。他挣开威震天的手爪——或者说是威震天推开他——垂下头雕俯视身下铁灰色的金刚，面甲左侧的红纹蜿蜒，与暴君面甲上的红纹相得映彰。擎天柱的输出管充能完毕，优雅的棱节银亮，抵在军品铁灰色的接口外围缓慢往里推。里面仅有一些防止铰片磨损而分泌的润滑剂，远远不足以容纳擎天柱多次升级后与他体型相称的设备。领袖一只手扶着威震天的腿弯，一只手沿着他的外置节点按压。他在伤害自己兄弟的时候毫不留情，现在却顾念赛博坦人对接列阵的敏感和脆弱，要帮他先行准备。  
威震天抬起右腿搁在他肩头。  
"做下一步。"  
银灰色的暴君傲慢地下令，他惯常如此，而擎天柱充耳不闻。领袖用近乎刻板的手法完成了他想做的——多半还是以过去的记忆数据为蓝本，毫无新意但有效。他推进，与体格相匹配的输出管顶入接口内里，拨开层层铰连的金属软片，调整数个微小的位移之后，找到了最周到的方向，碾动其中隐藏的内置感应点。威震天奖赏般地低吼，另一侧散热器轰鸣，擎天柱开始挺动腰部，胯下摆成合适的角度撞击那个银灰油亮的接口，用的是威震天喜欢的力道——那几乎就是全力了。  
这不能让暴君满意，尽管在此过程中他的确发出了算得上嘉奖的声音。并不是硬件上的。擎天柱的输出管坚韧而漂亮，充能时亮起匀称的蓝色光带，灼热地捅进不断释放润滑的接口里，有几次威震天确定它堪堪撞到了自己的次级油箱底部——这可实在值得夸奖，在战前时，擎天柱还是那个脆弱娇小的塞星卡车的时候，他想要做到这一点可不容易。那时他要更内敛些，会询问威震天，会向他恳求应允。  
如果是之前，现在他该带点儿难以察觉的羞赧，向他的兄弟请求亲吻了。  
但没有。  
红蓝色的领袖沉默地撞击着威震天，期间偶而变换角度，更多地是用纯粹的力量和信号的联结将军品推上过载。威震天低沉地咆哮着，不知从什么时候滑出前挡板的输出管将次级能量液喷溅在饱满鼓胀的胸甲上。  
领袖发出在这场对接中唯一一个沉闷的鼻音，他的输出管在最后一次顶撞中捅开了威震天油箱底的能源镜，那些次级燃油全都灌进了威震天的次级油箱里，一点没漏。  
大约休整了几个单位的时间，擎天柱抽离自己。他的装甲整齐，涂装上鲜红的火焰纹像极了远处地平线上方的残照。  
"你可以行走。"他站起来，拔出立在一旁的审判之剑，将那柄传奇的古剑背在背后。  
"显而易见我可以，但我不想见她。"威震天嘶声道，擎天柱回过身看了他一眼。  
"你需要去见她。"  
威震天眯起光学镜。他的确想要修补、或者说是重拾曾经的关系，但擎天柱，他的兄弟，永远不肯听话一点。过去是，现在也是。  
“你什么都不明白。”  
难得平静地，铁灰色的暴君缓慢地说。  
“我会带回权杖。”擎天柱回答。他的声音听起来毫无迟疑，一如既往地坚定且沉静，就好像从头到尾都没有变过。  
他承诺：“我们的母星将会重生。”  
而你所珍视的泥巴星将成为她的养分，那些资源和能量将予新星生长的给养。你将毁灭地球，正如你曾亲手将赛博坦推入死寂的深渊。  
威震天露出尖利的牙，笑容泛起血气。  
“整个宇宙不会有什么比我更了解你了，擎天柱。你既天真又愚蠢，总是挑上比死还痛苦的东西。”  
擎天柱用他那淡漠冷静的目光注视他的兄弟，沉默打量。这不意味着因他的话产生了动摇，仅仅只为了确定威震天是否还有别的话要说。他注视了一会儿，得到否定的判定，那红蓝色的领袖毫无留恋地转身，步履平稳地离开了。  
看起来效果好地出人意料，不是吗？  
威震天盯着擎天柱离开的背影，冷冷地想。  
如果有一天，昆塔莎植入这具高贵机体中病毒的失去了效果，领袖的处理系统和人格模块重新回到初始值，当他目睹重获新生的母星时，会欣喜若狂，还是痛不欲生呢？  
哦，哦，出于怜悯，还有那在无数恶斗消磨中硕果仅存的微薄情谊，他绝不会让这种可能成为现实。  
擎天柱得为此感激，但他永远也不会知道。  
威震天在旷野之中嘶声大笑，而远处，年轻的太阳沉入了赛星的阴影里。  
黑暗很快就笼了上来。


End file.
